1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of the processing of scrap tyres and waste of rubber articles based on different rubber types and is intended for the manufacture of highly active rubber powder for the effective reuse thereof.
The recycling process essentially comprises two stages:    1. Preprocessing tyres and waste of rubber articles in order to obtain maximum textile and metal cord-free rubber pieces of dimensions 10 to 15 mm.    2. Final processing of the pieces obtained in order to obtain a rubber powder of maximum effectivity for reuse purposes stage.
The invention relates to the second stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous processes are known for the processing of scrap tyres and waste of rubber articles either through mechanical impact action on waste cooled to low (cryogenic) temperatures using hammer, stud and other crushers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,284, B 02 C 11/08, published in 1978 and Russian patent 2 060 833, B 29 B 17/02, priority of 30 Nov. 1993, published on 27 May 1996) or successive impact and cutting action at temperatures of 0 to 60° C. in shredders, grooved rollers, etc. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,256, B 02 C 23/14, published 1975, Russian patent 2 076 045, B 29 B 17/00, priority 29 Dec. 1990, published 27 Mar. 1997, Russian patent 2 057 013, B 29 B 17/00, priority 7 Feb. 1994, published 27 Mar. 1996, Russian patent 2 128 115, B 29 B 17/00, 17/02, priority 4 Apr. 1997, published 27 Mar. 1999, Russian patent 2 076 045, B 29 B 13/10, 17/00, priority 29 Dec. 1990, published 27 Mar. 1997, German patent 37 17 571, B 02 C 18/24, 13/26, priority 25 May 1987, published 23 Jun. 1988, German patent 44 25 049, B 29 B 17/00, priority 15 Jul. 1994, published 18 Jan. 1996, EP 937742, priority 20 Feb. 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 27,312 published 25 Aug. 1999, EP 972792, priority 15 Sep. 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 115,975, published 19 Jan. 2000).
These processes do not make it possible to produce rubber powders with a high specific, geometrical surface area, which is a criterion of the activity of the powder, in spite of the possibility of the production of very finely ground powders. The maximum specific, geometrical surface of the powder with a particle size of 20 μm does not exceed 0.12 m2/g.
Numerous apparatuses are known for the production of powders with a relatively high physical and chemical activity from vulcanized rubber waste. In particular, Russian patent 2 038 214, B 29 B 17/00, priority 29 Aug. 1991, published 27 Jun. 1995, Bull. No. 18, German patent 4128630 disclose an apparatus, which has two-worm shafts with three cam zones for crushing, separation and cooling. According to the cited document the crushing of the material results from its successive passage through these zones, which is unjustified from the energy consumption purposes, because more than half of the material is subject three times to heating and cooling, because each of the three cam crushing zones delivers no more than 25% powder with a necessary fraction composition (particle size no more than 0.8 mm).
It is also impossible to achieve in said apparatus optimum crushing or size reduction parameters (temperature, pressure, time), where the specific geometrical surface of the powder would exceed a value of 0.4 m2/g, because the crushing of the material takes, place on the contacting cam surfaces having no cooling. In addition, the cam zones are extremely sensitive to the presence in rubber waste of foreign bodies (sand, stones, metal cord) and the latter penetrate the gaps between the cams leading to the fracture thereof.
An apparatus is known (Russian patent 2 143 324, B 02 C 19/22, priority 5 Feb. 1998, published 27 Dec. 1999, Bull. No. 36), where the crushing of polymer materials, including elastomers, takes place on two contacting, conical working elements in the form of polygonal disk cams.
The main disadvantage of this apparatus is that coolants are completely lacking and without them the production of powders with an increased surface area is problematical.
One-worm-apparatuses with cylindrical casings are known within which in coaxially succeeding and aligned manner are mounted in rotary form a compacting worm and a working member (Russian patent 2 167 056, B 29 B 17/00, 13/10, B 02 C 18/44, 19/22/B 29 K 101.00, priority 23 Feb. 2000, published 20 May 2001, Bull. No. 14 and Russian patent 2 167 057, B 29 B 17/00, 13/10, B 02 C 18/44, 19/22/B 29 K 101.00, priority 23 Feb. 2000, published 20 May 2001, Bull. No. 14).
The processing of the material in these apparatuses does not take place in an elongated annular clearance between the casing and the working member, but instead in annular chambers. In these apparatuses elements such as the casing, worm and working member in each case have independent coolants. Simultaneously the use of the working member in the form of successively positioned, small, annular chambers with a decreasing depth or the construction on the casing or working member, downstream of the worm, of a chamber does not make it possible to achieve the necessary temperatures and pressures in the annular clearance enabling the production of active rubber powders to take place.
Technically the closest to the process proposed is an extrusion processing process, which is performed by the action of shearing deformations, which are sufficient to destroy a large number of rubber pieces and give powders with a particle size up to 0.1 mm (Russian patent 2 057 013, B 29 B 17/00, priority 7 Feb. 1994, published 27 Mar. 1996, Russian patent 2 173 634, B 29 B 13/10, 17/00, 7/42, B 02 C 19/20, 19/22/B 29 K 101.00, priority 23 Aug. 2000, published 20 Sep. 2001, Bull. No. 26).
The main disadvantage of this processing process is a low efficiency of the procedures involved (up to 104 kg/h). In addition, it is difficult when processing vulcanized rubber using the described process to take account of technical and technological characteristics of the differently based rubbers, particularly those based on a high plastic deformation component. In the case of rubbers with a high elastic deformation component which for processing require much higher values of the sliding stress and pressure, it is difficult to adjust the pressure and temperature permitting the maximum size reduction of the product. In addition, the rubber powders produced by this process are characterized by a short storage time of 7 to 10 days, after which their activity decreases and capability greatly increases. It is therefore most appropriate to create in a rubber processing apparatus zones which ensure the obtaining of higher pressure and temperature values for the material to be processed and the provision of chemical modifiers in order to maintain the powder activity.
Closest to the apparatus according to the invention is an apparatus for producing a powder from polymer material (Russian patent 2 173 635, B 29 B 13/00, 17/00, B 02 C 18/44, 19/22/B 29 K 101.00, priority 23 Aug. 2000, published 20 Sep. 2001), which has a cylindrical casing provided with a charging connection and a discharging connection and within which are formed compacting and size reducing zones, which are provided with a compacting worm with a depth of the grooves between the combs decreasing in the direction of the size reduction zone and a working member in the form of a rotary body on whose working outer surface are formed slots. The two elements are mounted in a coaxially rotatable manner relative to the inner face of the casing, accompanied by the formation therewith of an annular clearance. The casing, compacting worm and working member are provided with coolants. Although it is possible with the described apparatus to produce powder having an adequately large specific surface (up to 0.5 m2/g), the capacity or output of the apparatus is not particularly high (max. 104 kg/h). In addition, this apparatus does not make it possible to crush all rubber types, e.g. rubbers having high deformation plastic component values (based on polychloroprenes, cis-isoprene rubbers with a high plasticizer content, chlorobutyl and bromobutyl rubbers, because the apparatus lacks a gas saturation zone and a second crushing zone.